Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in the 2008 animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars, as the tritagonist in its following series from 2008-14, and a supporting character in Star Wars Rebels. She was Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Padawan, and ally to Kanan Jarrus' rebel cell. She is voiced by Ashley Eckstein. Personality Ahsoka Tano is the Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker. She is snarky and cocky, yet beautiful and kind-hearted. Physical appearances She is a teenaged Togruta. She possesses a very slender figure. She has light blue eyes, dark orange skin, white markings on her face, gold akul-tooth headdress, and brownish-gray lips. Her lekku are white with blue stripes, and she wears a string of Padawan beads. In her original costume, wears both a crimson tube top (that and mini skirt with white tights and brown combat boots and gloves. Later in the war, she, wears a dark crimson sleeveless top with a decorative cavity in the front and the back out, dark grey leggings with diamonds cut in the sides. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Movie She first appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars ''movie, which is followed by the series, as a new Padawan. Despite Obi-wan's want of a Padawan, Ahsoka was assigned by Yoda to be Anakin's. At first, Anakin didn't want to her master. After a mission, however, he decided that "she'll never make it as Obi-wan's Padawan but will make it as his." Soon, she and Anakin were sent to find Jubba the Hutt's son and bring him safely home. She later revealed that she try to prove that she's "not too young to be a Padawan." After successfully bringing Jubba's son home, she continue to work alongside her master and Obi-wan. Series Throughout the series, she fights in battles along Anakin and Obi-wan. She is sometimes seen arguing with Anakin about each other's flaws. Yet, she seem to grow fond of her master and respects him. She also develop a friendship with another Padawan, Barriss Offee. She tries her best to save as many people she can. In ''The Alter of Mortis, ''Ahsoka was temporarily controlled by the Dark side of the force until Anakin and Obi-wan came to her aid. In ''The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, ''Ahsoka was blamed for a crime she did not commit and sentenced to be executed. At the end of Season Five, Ahsoka left the Jedi Order despite Anakin's protests and her name cleared. ''Star Wars Rebels Ahsoka returned in the in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels under the name of "Fulcrum" who allied with the Rebels of Lothal and provided missions and intelligence to assist in their fight against the Galactic Empire. To ensure her secrecy and security of her identity, Hera Syndulla was the only member of the Ghost crew who made contact. Additionally, Ahsoka used scrambled audio in transmissions to disguise her voice. Series .]] In the series, Ahsoka provided the Rebels with intelligence for missions in order to hit Imperial forces or interests, and those missions were part of a larger plan that the Rebels were part of, one that only Hera knew. Because of all the secrecy, Sabine Wren, the crew's explosives expert, became curious and suspicious of who she was and on rare occasions insisted on knowing her identity to no avail. This made Sabine feel untrusted and wanted to know why the Rebel missions were becoming so dangerous, but Hera assured her that the less she knew, the safer she would be if captured by the Empire. In "Gathering Forces" Ahsoka took former Imperial Information Officer, Tseebo, into safe custody who had half of the Empires secrets downloaded into his cybernetic implants, information the could prove useful in the Rebels fight the Empire, despite the whole download was an accident when Tseebo was actually looking for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When Kanan was captured by the Empire in "Call to Action", Ahsoka contacted Hera and dissuaded from her attempt in rescuing Kanan. After reminding her that Kanan understood the risks and Ezra, the crew's remaining Jedi, was too important to risk losing, she informed her that the transmission they sent out had attracted a great deal of attention, not just from citizens but also from the highest levels of the Empire. Ahsoka urged Hera to take her crew into hiding to avoid further risks that would jeopardize their mission. Disney Parks Star Wars Weekends Ahsoka appears as a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. Gallery Screenshots Aaylaanakinashoka.png AnakinAhsokaFreefalling-DotD.png BringItOn-DoP.png Anakin Ahsoka Storm Over Ryloth.png Ahsoka and anakin.png Anakin Interrupting Ashoka.jpg RepublicAssault-Kidnapped.jpg AhsokaTarkin.png AhsokaBarriss-WF.jpg Barriss infected.png Dark Ahsoka.jpg|Ahsoka poisoned by the dark side of the Force Ahsokamortis1-1-.jpg Ahsoka rebels 4.jpg Rebel resolve 9.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy 5.jpg Ahsoka rebels 5.jpg Miscellaneous Ahsoka Tano Vinta6tge Collection TVC VC102-21.jpg Ahsoka_Tano's_New_Outfit.jpg ahsoka rebels 1.png ahsoka rebels 2.png ahsoka rebels 3.jpg Fire Across the Galaxy Concept Art 08.jpg Ahsoka Tano 1.jpg Ahsoka Tano 2.jpg Ahsoka Tano 3.jpg Ahsoka Tano 4.jpg Ahsoka Tano 5.jpg Hasbro-Rebels-Ahsoka-and-Darth-Vader-Action-Figures.jpg Trivia *Her re-appearance in ''Star Wars Rebels was teased by James Arnold Taylor, at Star Wars Weekends 2014. *According to promotional materials, Ahsoka has a new set of Lightsabers in Star Wars Rebels, which share references to the early concept concept made by Ralph McQuarrie, such as the blades being white. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Jedi Category:Orphans Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Characters who have been framed Category:Tritagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters